Feliz no San Valentín
by Almendroide
Summary: "-Quería que este día se lo dedicaras en exclusiva a ella, que es a quien amas, en vez de a mí, que sólo soy una ficha en el dominó de tu vida." Para el reto "Día de los Enamorados" del foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Disclaimer:**** Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles…**

**.**

**Feliz no San Valentín**

**.**

—Draco— Pansy agitaba su mano frente a la cara de su amigo para llamar su atención.  
>Estaban sentados uno frente a otro, bebiendo unas malteadas, en la más apartada de aquellas minúsculas mesitas del salón Madame Pudipié, pero claramente el rubio se encontraba con la mente en otro lugar.<p>

—¡Draco!— insistió su amiga, dándole una ligera palmada a la mano que sostenía su bebida.

—¡Merlín! ¿Podrías ponerme un poco de atención?

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cansado.

—No lo sé, quizá un poco de atención dado que dejé a mi cita de San Valentín por ti—le soltó la pelinegra, y aunque en si era un reproche, no estaba ni enojada ni arrepentida. Sabía que su amigo la necesitaba, y ella haría cualquier cosa por quien consideraba su hermano.

—Pansy, soy un idiota ¿verdad?

—No— respondió al cabo de un rato. Draco solo la observaba esperando que terminara su frase, y si no se equivocaba seguiría un "eres el más grande idiota". —Eres un chico enamorado y confundido— ok, eso fue directo incluso viniendo de Pansy.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la invitara a tomar malteadas? ¿Qué la llenara de regalos? ¿Qué le enviara rosas y chocolates? Sabes que ella no es la chica promedio que mataría por esos gestos.— y claro que Pansy lo sabía, siendo su mejor amiga, ella era la única que sabía la extraña relación que se venía forjando hace unos meses, si bien su amigo no le había dado nombre a su relación aun, varios sospechaban que Draco estaba colado por alguien. Esa chica era su perdición, con citas a escondidas, besos robados detrás de las estatuas, encuentros furtivos durante las rondas de prefectos y choque de miradas en clases y el gran comedor (en realidad donde se encontraran ambos), había calado fondo dentro de su alma, y la ojiazul daría el primer paso por su amigo.

—Quería que la invitaras a ella en vez de a mí. Quería que dejaras las apariencias de una vez por todas. Quería que le contaras que tu madre acepta tus sentimientos hacia ella, y que tu padre si bien no está feliz, los respeta. Quería que este día se lo dedicaras en exclusiva a ella, que es a quien amas, en vez de a mí, que solo soy una ficha en el dominó de tu vida.

—Tú eres más que una ficha para mi, nunca lo dudes.

"Perfecto" pensó la chica.

—La amas. Ve por ella.

Draco medito esas palabras. La amaba. Claro que lo hacía, si no, no habría valido la pena las discusiones que tuvo con sus padres. Fue un imbécil en desperdiciar este día.

—Pansy, aclárame una cosa más— Draco esperó a que ella bebiera y lo mirara fijando nuevamente su atención en él — Hoy tienes ronda con Hermione, ¿que sector cubrirá ella?

—Tercer y cuarto piso— respondió rápidamente, con una sonrisa de presentir algo bueno.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, Feliz día de la amistad.

…

Una triste castaña efectuaba su ronda nocturna. Por fin acababa ese día, y pensar que lo esperó por semanas pensando que la pasaría con Malfoy, pero él nunca hizo referencia a ello, bueno, torpe ella por pensar en él. Ellos no eran una pareja formal, tenían sus encuentros (que por cierto ambos disfrutaban), pero a la vista del mundo no eran nada, él lo había pedido así.

Torpe. Torpe. Torpe.

Hasta ayer no habría anhelado un regalo o saludo de San Valentín, pero al estar todo el día rodeada en esa "nube de amor" que rodeaba el castillo, al ver a una gran cantidad de parejas felices haciendo picnics, besándose por doquier o yendo a Hogsmade con las manos enlazadas, le había hecho ilusión al menos verlo, pero no estaba en el gran comedor en las comidas, ni en los pasillos, ni en los jardines.

Y aunque sabía que Pansy era su mejor amiga (y que va, incluso Pansy era agradable con ella, y les ayudaba en sus encuentros a escondidas), no pudo evitar el dolor que tuvo cuando les vio a ambos entrando al castillo, tomados del brazo y riendo alegremente, quiso ser ella, ¡por Morgana! quería que Draco olvidara sus prejuicios y pudieran ser una pareja normal. Pero no, y ella estuvo sola todo el día. Harry y Ginny. Ron y Lavender. Ella... ella enviando a su sala común a los chicos que encontraba en las aulas que inspeccionaba. Genial.

Hay luz en el último salón del pasillo. Cansada, abrió la puerta lentamente (para que por lo menos alcanzaran a cubrirse en caso de que estuvieran en algo más profundo), pero cuando vio en su interior quedó petrificada en la puesta.

Él. La persona a quien amaba. Mirándola fijamente. ¿Era su idea o el aire se estaba tornando más pesado de repente?

Respira, le dijo una voz débil. Pero ella solo asimilaba la verdad. Lo amaba, cuanto lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía estar enfadada con él; tanto, que ya le daba igual si su vida era una mentira, mientras estuvieran juntos; tanto, que el pecho le dolía al verlo, y se sentía ligeramente mareada...

—¡Hermione! Respira de una vez— Draco se separó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado y se acercó a ella. Acariciando suavemente sus brazos la guió hacia una mesa y la sentó.

—Hola.

—Hola— respondió Draco mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa de profesores, frente a ella, y ágilmente se sentaba en ella.

—Draco yo...

—Hablé con mis padres— dijo Draco de golpe. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que decir. Ella sabía que implicaba eso, la aprobación o rechazo a lo suyo.

—Mis padres no están felices— "rechazo, ahora acaba todo" pensaba Hermione— pero aceptaron mi decisión— "aceptaron mi decisión"

—¿Qué?— exclamo una sorprendida Hermione— ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando les dijiste?

—Hace un par de días.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho?— la chica pensaba en que ese día podría haber sido muy distinto.

—Tenía que asimilar una verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Hermione, escúchame bien porque esto no se lo he dicho a nadie nunca. Te amo y soy un gran estúpido al desperdiciar este día. Ni siquiera te compré un regalo, pero es que te robaste mi **corazón** y yo con gusto te lo regalo. Y no te preocupes por este día que ya termina, tenemos el resto de la vida para celebrar cada día lo nuestro.

Luego de unos minutos en que Hermione asimilaba lo escuchado, preguntó:

—¿Eso quiere decir que..?

—Sí, no mas romance a escondidas. No me interesa si a alguno de los estudiantes nos critican, mis padres han dicho que si, yo he dicho que si, tú... espera, ¿Qué dices tú?

—Que lo pensaré— Draco la observó sorprendido y con miedo, pero luego ella le dedica una sonrisa y le dice –es mentira, mi pequeña venganza por abandonarme este día— mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él—¡claro que si!— Hermione ya había llegado, se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas y ambos se fundían en un abrazo.

Solo cuando Hermione alzo su rostro, Draco acercó el suyo y se fundieron en el más tierno beso que se habían dado, se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo era verdadero, que no les importaban las habladurías que el resto seguramente daría inicio al día siguiente, ni que 'Flich' los descubriría en cualquier minuto. Ellos se tenían el uno para el otro, y a Pansy con ellos.

Sin saberlo, a las 00:01 del 15 de febrero ellos se dijeron:

—Feliz día, Hermione.

—Feliz día, Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Esta es mi respuesta al reto "Día de los Enamorados" del foro Retos Harry Potter y más. La palabra que debía utilizar era corazón y espero haberla encajado bien en la historia.**_

_**Surgió en mi mente como teoría a que podría estar haciendo Hermione en el fic "Un San Valentin Estilo Hogwarts" de Bibi Malfoy Masen. Así que eres una de las personas a quien dedico esto.**_

_**A Nany Hatake C. por inducirme a participar del reto de la masacre.**_

_**A Bubbles Of Colours, para que sepa que ni siquiera sentirá ese desamor, ya que aquí en ff te amamos preciosa.**_

_**A EggDupont, solo por llorarme esta historia ^^ linda.**_

_**A Sabaana, por apadrinar y betear a mi segundo bebé.**_

_**Y esto parece saludo de miss universo ^^ pero va también para todas los amantes del dramione y a quienes lean mi historia.**_

**Editado 24/08/2012: Cambio de guiones cortos a guiones largos. ¡Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos que me han dejado! Me han hecho demasiado feliz.  
><strong>


End file.
